Network data is often transmitted as frames between computer network devices. Such frames may be sent from a network interface of one network device, to a network interface of another network device. In order to comply with a particular networking protocol, a network device may include certain data in a frame. Such data may include the hardware address of the interface which will send the frame as the source hardware address, and the hardware address of the interface which is intended to receive the frame as the target hardware address. This frame structure may be used because a network protocol used between the devices supports one or more network topologies which are not a point-to-point topology. Such a network protocol may allow a transmitted frame to be received at the data link layer by multiple other network devices. The inclusion of a target hardware address may enable a network device which receives the frame to determine whether it is the intended recipient.